Heart Vacancy
by TonyandZivaUK
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been kidnapped, can Gibbs find them in time before they run out of air?
1. Chapter 1

Heart Vacancy 

"Tony shut up!"

"Well Ziva I can't help it, I panic and I talk, that's me"

"Well stop panicking, we will be fine"

"Oh I'm sorry Zee-vah! Am I making you panic?"

Tony voice had a sarcastic tone to it. Ziva hates this Tony, always making jokes in difficult situations, well she never "hated" him, it just annoyed her that he could make jokes when they were facing death.

"No I am not the one panicking! Do I look panicked?"

There was a long pause. Tony just looked at her, she did look panicked but he did not tell her that.

"No, no you don't."

Tony turned to face the other way.

"You are right. I am starting to... what is the word? Freak out!"

"Hey! At least your American words are getting better!"

Tony giggled. Who was he kidding he knew that they only have a few hours left. Ziva started to kick the wood box they were in.

"Stupid thing break! Why won't you break!"

If anyone could break this box they were in it was Ziva, but this time she couldn't. It was too strong for her and she wasn't given much space to do a run up. Ziva and Tony were stuck in this wooden box and there was no way to get out, they were put there this time, all they could remember was the pain of the impact on the back of their heads. Ziva was starting to breathe heavily, it was very unusual for her to suffer from panic attacks, she can only remember one time ever having one and it was in worse conditions than this.

"Ziva stop it! You need to calm down now!"

She kept kicking and kicking and then stopped. It was clearer to Tony now that she was suffering from a panic attack.

"Come on Ziva stop, try and breathe a little deeper and slower."

Tony turned around and cupped her legs with one hand, he lifted them up so that they made a arc. With his other hand he pushed the back of her head lightly towards the middle of her legs.

"Just breathe slowly...good...a little slower. In... and out."

Ziva had her eyes closed tightly and her head between her legs. Her chest was starting to slow as she could feel the attack fade away. She felt stupid and silly, she has been though worse than this, why was this happening now.

"You ok?"

It had been a couple of minutes since she had started to breathe a bit better. Ziva kept her head between her legs, one because she didn't feel like she was completely ok, two because she did not want to look Tony in the eye. Ziva had always been a strong woman, nothing could break her and she liked that Tony knew this. Her having this panic attack made her feel slightly open for all to see, she did not want him to know that the way she is normally is a complete act, she was a hurting women with a broken heart, more the broken, broken, beaten, stabbed and ripped. She had feelings and panicked just like anyone else.

"Ziva are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine now Tony. Thank you"

"Well you had me worried then Zee"

"There is no need to worry about me Tony. I am not a little girl, I do not need to be looked after."

"Ziva when are you gonna stop this act huh? It's getting really boring. Trust me I know boring, I've seen AI."

Tony got really excited talking about movies even if they were so boring. Tony's eyes got wide when he started to explain the plot of the movie.

"Okay so it's about a boy, well he's not a boy he's a robot kid but he wants to be a boy and he wants to find the blue fairy, another great film btw, Pinocchio, classic Disney movie about a little boy who is made out of wood... no pun intended..."

"Tony what did you mean by stop acting?"

"Well let's face it Ziva you're not as strong as you make out to be. You can't be a perfect ninja women all the time yeno. It's not human and unless you have something you haven't told me I am going to take a wild guess and say that you are human."

Ziva was in shock, was it that obvious that she wasn't this person with no heart or feelings? She always thought that she had this perfect routine, she would get hurt but then would completely cover her wounds up. It wasn't that, Tony could see right through her, he always could. He just played along with the act because even though she wasn't as emotionally strong as she makes out, she is still indubitably a super strong woman who could kick his ass any day.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No. You're not at all easy! It took me a while to figure you out but I got there in the end."

Ziva thought that these were her last few hours she was probably going to have so what's the point holding back now.

"Listen Ziva, you don't have to pretend any more, well not with me. I get you. I get that you're all NINJA chick and...you have feelings just like me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Ziva?"

"May I ask you something?"

"No... I'm just kidding go ahead"

"You know when you saved me last year and I asked you why you came? Well did you mean it when you said you could not live without me?"

Tony did not know what to say, yes he did mean it, and he truly meant it! Tony's feelings for Ziva have always been mixed. One minute he loved her as a friend, they got on perfectly, they were able to bounce off each other and still have banter. They were a great team and that's why Gibbs always sent them out together. But then the next minute he felt more for her, every time she looked at him he felt more. She was beautiful and sexy but he knew that there was more to her. He was the only person who knew that she was a deep deep person. Tony never really gave that day much thought, all he cared about was that she was back, safe, alive.

Ziva flinched at the hesitation. She was also confused, why was she so bothered if he did not mean it? Ziva also knew she had a love hate relationship with Tony but she dint know how she loved him, was it friendly love or more? This was not the place to be discussing this but they had no idea if they were going to even get out of this mess so when would be the right time? She did not want to die not knowing how he felt about her, without him knowing how she felt about him and the same with Tony.

"Yeah I did. Do you really think that if I could live without you I would have nearly got killed for you? Of course I couldn't live without you, you're part of my life Zee and I really don't want that to change any time soon."

Ziva moved her hand slowly towards his which was on the floor in-between them, it hoved over his for a second then her skin grazed his and landed softly on the top of his hand. Her hand was warm on his and it took him a second to react but with no hesitation as to what he was going to do. Tony turned his hand slowly so that her hand was in his, he spread his finger apart and hers mimicked this. Their fingers slotted perfectly in-between each others, just like a jigsaw piece, made for each other.

Both of them wondered why they had waited till now to do this, it felt right, there touch felt right, but were they too late?


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva had spent that last hour holding each other's hand, perfectly still, not wanting to spoil the moment of peace between them. It suddenly hit Ziva that soon the air would have run out and she would be dead, they would be dead. She bowed her head and a small tear left her eye and landed on their joined hands. It was warm on his thumb, it landed then slowly slid off his hand. This one tear made Tony's heart hurt, she was scared and he couldn't save her, not this time, he couldn't save both of them. Tony's free hand reached out over him and held Ziva's face. With his thumb he gently rubbed the wet trail from her face and then gently pushed her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry Ziva"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I let you down Zee. I'm your partner and Iv let you down. I'm meant to protect you from this, from getting hurt and instead I led you to danger! I should have listened to you when you said it was too risky. This is all my stupid stupid fault!"

"Firstly Tony, this is not your fault. It is your job to follow a lead, yes? Well then you did your job and secondly, it is not your job to protect me Tony, I can protect myself."

"No I know Ziva, it's not my job to protect you but I want to. I don't want to see you get hurt in anyway. It would kill me if anything bad was to happen to you..."

Tony stopped, why was he talking like nothing is going to happen to her? They were about to die for Christ sake and he's talking like there is going to be a future. Tony pouted his lips and took a deep breath.

"Well I guess it's too late...to protect you that is."

Ziva lifted her head off Tony's chest slowly and pouted her lips too.

"Sure it is too late... to protect me"

Ziva and Tony smiled. Ziva's eyes lifted to Tony's and they stayed there for a couple of seconds, both of them searching deep inside for something, once they found this a spark ignited within the two. Tony was sure of his feelings for Ziva and although this was not the right place for this he thought that this might never happen again or at all.

"Ziva?" Tony said underneath his now heavy breathing.

"Yes"

"Can I do something?"

Tony was not the man to ask permission of a girl before he kissed them but Ziva was different, he wanted to respect her more than anything and he wanted this to be perfect. She looked deep into his eyes knowing exactly what he wanted to do, she found that very surprising that he asked first, very unlike Tony, she liked it. Her face was so close to his that she could feel his warm breath against her face. Her eyes started to wonder away from Tony's eyes, past his nose and landed on his perfect lips. Ziva's chest started to rise and fall much quicker now as her heart started to beat harder than it has ever done. With her eyes still on his lips she whispered

"Please"

With that Tony leaned in towards Ziva, they were getting very close to their lips touching. He stopped just as his lips were an inch away from hers, their heads touching and they breathed in each other's breath.

"Tony"

A little whisper left Ziva's lips, she was tired of waiting, she lightly pressed her lips against his, and they lingered for a while before their lips released each other. Tony couldn't just settle with a peck, he wanted more, he wanted Ziva. He swiftly placed both of his hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips to his. This time the kiss was more passionate, more meaning full. Tony pushed hard against her lips and Ziva did the same, both battling each other trying to feel the other ones mouth with their tongues. Suddenly they both gave up and let the other in. Once there tongues touched the kiss deepened. Low groans came from Ziva throat each time his lips pushed against hers.

Tony's hands started to get tangled in her hair as he lay Ziva down. Her hands were on his hips as he lay above her and his hands moved under her shirt around her back. Her skin was soft against his hands as he ran them up and down her sides until they stopped at the top of her jeans. With them still passionately kissing it was hard for him to resist unbuttoning her jeans. Ziva's hands wanted to touch his skin so desperately, she moved her hands under his T shirt to feel his body, once she ran her hands up the font of his bare chest she wanted that T shirt off, so she started to lift it off him. Tony decided that he could do it quicker, he got up onto his knees swiftly to allow him to take it off without a struggle. The fact that they were about to have amazing and passionate sex made him forget where they were.

"Shit! Ow!"

Tony banged his head on the wood above him. Ziva lay there laughing hard, she held her stomach and her head lifted back as her back arched as the laughs left her mouth. Tony rubbed his head in pain but could not help but laugh too. He lowered himself towards her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, this time he lay next to her. She was now biting her lip trying to hold back the giggles. She pressed herself against Tony, she couldn't get any closer then what she was now and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe it's not the right time to do this"

Tony smiled and pressed a small kiss on her lips.

"In the words of Gibbs, Ye think DiNozzo?"

Ziva giggled after she had said this and rested her head against his chest, she could hear his heart beating, this made her sigh.

"Do you think we are going to get out of here Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath, he didn't want to lie to her or upset her so he told her the truth, that's all he could do.

"I don't know Zee. I honestly don't know."

Tony squeezed Ziva tighter to his body not wanting this moment to end.

"I wish we had not waited till now to do this Tony. We should have told each other how we felt a long time ago."

Tony took a deep breath, taken in the scent of her hair.

"Tell me about it. I did try tho, believe me I tried so many times."

"Well why did it not work? You must not have tried hard enough."

"Ermm excuse me, it was never the right time. Every time it came to telling you how I felt...things got in the way,"

"You mean people?"

"Both Ziva, just never was the right time. I was also sort of..."

Tony paused for a minute. This made Ziva move her head so that she could look at him.

"What Tony? Sort of what?"

"Scared. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt you might shoot me down."

"Tony how could you think that! I would never shoot you!"

"No No Ziva... it's a saying, yeno, you might have rejected me and I dint want to be rejected, especially by you. I kinda dint want to hurt you ether, you've been hurt to many times and I dint want to be one of the dooshbags to do it to you. You're too precious and fragile."

Ziva's lip rose to one side in a smile, he actually cared about her, someone cared about her for once in her life. He truly didn't want to hurt her, ever. Ziva put her hand on the side of his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"You could never hurt me Tony. You won't let your self do it, and you are a good man Tony."

She kissed his bottom lips as he kissed her top, their lips connected in the sweetest kiss they had ever experienced. Once there lips parted she put her head back on his chest to hear his heart beat again and he nestled his nose into her hair.

"I hope we get out of this Tony, I really do hope."

"Me too Ziva. Let's just hope Gibbs has something up his sleeve"

They lay there in each other's arms hoping that this would not be the start and the end of something more between them, they wanted it too much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs! Over here! I found them!"

Mcgee was sprinting towards a lock up. They had been looking for a couple of hours for Ziva and Tony and they only had luck when Gibbs interrogated the suspect. Gibb's felt a relief as he started to sprint towards Mcgee, he knew that there was a high chance that his team was going to be dead but that dint stop him. Gibbs pushed off the floor as hard as he could with each stride, time was ticking away and he needed to get to them fast. Once he got the lock up he pulled up the shutters and saw the wooden box in the middle of the room. Mcgee had blankets, water and food in his back pack ready to give it to Tony and Ziva, he was sure they would still be alive. The box was locked with a metal pad lock, this prevented Gibbs getting to the two.

"Mcgee run back to the car and get me the metal cutters from the boot. Go now!"

Mcgee ran so fast that he was back in a flash.

"Tony, Ziva, were gonna get you out!"

In a quick movement Gibb's had removed the pad lock and opened the lid of the box. His eyes widened as he saw Tony and Ziva laying there in each other's arms.

"Tony! Ziva!"

Gibbs placed his fingers on Tony's neck to check his pulse as he was closer to him.

"Boss?"

Tony's eyes opened slowly, he squinted as the sun light hit his eyes. He had to open and close his eyes to make sure that he wasn't just imagining things. He looked up and saw Gibbs standing over the box looking into it and then he looked at Mcgee who was already on the phone to the ambulance giving them directions to where they were. His eyes then slowly lowered to the women lying limp next to him. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

"Ziva, wake up, they came for us! Told ye Gibbs would think of something."

Tony shook her lightly, not wanting to scare her. She wouldn't wake up. Tony's smile was no longer on his face, instead a tear ran down his it.

"Ziva stop messing around, wake up!"

This time he shook her harder, she still didn't open her eyes. Tony was in shock, he started to shake her harder not giving up. Gibbs walked around the box to get on the side were Tony was, he lowered his hands into the box and put them under Tony's arms. Swiftly he pulled Tony hard out of the box.

"Tony calm down! Go over there and sit down! Mcgee!"

"Yes boss!"

"Give Tony something to drink and a blanket before he passes out!"

Gibbs lifted one leg over the edge of the box and the other followed. He lowered himself into the box being careful not to stand on any part of Ziva's body as there wasn't much room in the box. Worry was in his eyes, he dint want to panic in front of Tony, as it would only make it worse on him. The last thing Tony needed was to see the man he thought of as a strong man panicking. He slowly placed his fingers under her neck to feel her pulse.

"She has a pulse! Its slow, but she has one!"

He then lowered his ear to her nose and mouth to check if she was breathing. He felt a light breath on his cheek. This made Gibb's heart beat fast, she wasn't dead! Ziva wasn't dead!

"Mcgee, she's alive, were is the ambulance! We need her to get to hospital quickly!"

"Boss there on their way! There's been an accident on the motorway but there trying their best to get here"

"That's not good enough Mcgee!"

Gibbs dint know what to do, if he dint get her to hospital quickly they could lose her forever. Gibbs had to think and fast.

"Mcgee, go get the car now! Tony, come here."

Mcgee was off again, running fast to go get the car. Tony got up and walked quickly to Gibbs, his face was pale and sad. Once he reached the box he looked down into it and saw Ziva laying there, not moving. Gibbs saw his chest cave in the minute Tony saw her and he stood up and took his head in his hands. Tony dint look at him, his eyes stayed fixed on Ziva.

"Tony listen to me, I need you to be strong now. For Ziva. The only chance she has is if we get her to the hospital now. Tony do you think you will be able to carry her for me?"

Tony's eyes moved from her to him. This was a chance for him to maybe make up for the fact that it was his fault they were in this mess, he might be able to save her.

"Yes boss."

"Good boy."

Gibbs quickly bent back down towards Ziva and placed his hand under her legs and then the other under her back. He was slow picking her up, he wanted to be careful with her, she was fragile. Tony reached his hands out so that Gibbs could place her in his arms. Once Tony had her Mcgee was there with the car.

"Go DiNozzo"

Tony quickly walked to the car with Ziva in his arms, Gibbs was behind him. Gibbs swapped sides with Mcgee so he could drive, he was quicker. Tony opened the car door and lightly lay Ziva along the back seat, he quickly got in with her and sat on the floor next to her, it was a tight squeeze but he dint care if he was comfortable or not, all he cared about was Ziva. Once Tony was in Gibbs quickly drove off towards the hospital. The ride was quite, not one word was exchanged between them. Tony had his arm over Ziva to protect her from falling, he just stared at her just hoping that she would wake up now but she dint. Tony lowered his face to her ear and whispered in it.

"Ziva please fight this. You can do it I know you can. Please Ziva just wake up."

A tear left his eye and landed on her cheek. Tony saw this and wiped it up with his thumb, he then left a soft kiss were the tear had landed.

"I love you Ziva"

Once at the hospital the paramedics took Ziva from the car and put her on the stretcher and quickly rushed her inside to try and save her. Tony followed right next to her, holding her hand tightly not wanting to let go of her.

"You're gonna have to let go now Sir, we will do all we can, I promise."

With that Tony squeezed Ziva's hand and slowly let go. He stud and watched her leave until she was out of sight, this could have been the last time he ever saw her he thought. Gibbs saw Tony's hand move to his heart and slowly walked up behind him. Tony felt his hand squeeze his shoulder, he was still staring down the corridor after Ziva hoping that she would be walking towards him soon.

"She's going to fine isn't she boss?"

"It's Ziva, she's one hell of a fighter."

Tony took a deep breath and slowly turned to Gibbs who put his arm around his shoulder, they walked to the seats and sat there with their heads in their hands just waiting to hear that Ziva was going to be fine. A long hour past till they heard something.

"We have managed to make Miss David comfortable but from the lack of oxygen she has slipped into a comer, we don't know how long she will be in it or how brain damaged she's going to be if she wakes up. I'm sorry. All we can do now is wait"

The whole room caved in around Tony, this was all his fault, all he could think of was that she was not going to come back. He collapsed to the seat and started to think about all the times he had the chance to tell her how he felt. The memories were clear in his mind, he never missed a single detail.

"Well, then, nesi'á tová*" Tony just wanted to stop her from going, he wanted just to sit her down and tell her his feelings for her but he couldn't, her heart was with someone else and she was about to go fly to see him, first class. His heart ached every time he saw her leave the building to go home. He wished he was the one going home with her every night.

"See you next week"

Tony just watched her walk away, why dint he stop her, he could have just stopped her. He heard the elevator ping and watched her walk into it.

"Yeah"

That was only one of the moments that flashed back in his mind. He had so many opportunities but he did seize the moment.

"You can go in and see her if you want?"

Tony snapped out of these memories and stood up. He gave a little nod to the nurse and followed her though the double doors. It was the longest walk he had ever taken, once he came to Ziva's room he looked though the glass to catch a glimpse of the women he loved very much. His heart broke as her saw he laying in the hospital bed.

*** bon voyage in Hebrew**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony, you've been here two days now, go home and get some sleep."

"No Abby, I'm fine."

"But Tony..."

"Abby! I said I'm fine!"

Tony was frustrated, it had been two days, two long and painful days. There was no sign of Ziva waking up not even a flicker of her finger. He dint mean to shout at Abby, he was just so tiered and angry at the world, he loved Abby dearly and dint mean to hurt her. Abby was silent, she never took it to heart, she knew how much he loved Ziva and did not blame him for being snappy with her. She slowly placed her arms around his neck. Abby was always a touchy feely type of person, she kept him in a tight grip to comfort him. This is what Tony needed, affection from a friend.

"I'm sorry Abby, for shouting at you."

"Its fine Tony... she will pull though. I know she will. She's a ninja remember."

She slowly let go of Tony and lightly kissed his cheek. Tony responded with a small smile. Abby walked to the chair on the other side of the hospital bed and placed a small bag down.

"That's a change of clothes for when Ziva wakes up, she will want to put something on. I also put some clothes in there for you too."

"Thanks Abby."

In a second Abby had left the room turning the light off. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp that was located on the bed side table. Tony knew that he should have gone home, he was extremely tiered and did need some rest. He dint want to go in case she woke up, he wants to be the first person she sees when she opens her beautiful brown eyes. The only time he has ever let go of her hand in the two days of being there was to ether go to the toilet or when the doctors told him he had to leave for a couple of minutes. He held onto her hand so tightly that if she was awake she would have probably slapped him across the head and told him to get off, but she wasn't so he held on as tight as he could.

"Ziva, I don't think I can take this anymore. Will you please just wake up. Please. From the moment you wake up I am going to be with you forever, I'm never going to leave you, ever. I am going to love you everyday of your life even if you don't love me. I just want to spend my life with you, with you in my arms. I want to feel your breath warm on my face. I just want you Zee, only you. So hurry up and wake up so I can kiss you and hold you, and tell you how much I love you."

He sat watching her chest going up and down for hours, it gave him comfort that at least something was moving, she was still alive. Tony dint want to go asleep, he thought that if he closed his eyes something might happen and he won't be able to stop it. The human body could only take too much and Tony's gave in, his eyes slowly started to close. Tony rested his head on the side of the bed next to Ziva's and his hand.

"Tony...Tony...TONY!"

"Ziva!"

Tony's head shot up, it took him a minute to registrar, things were quite a blur. He looked at the women in the bed, she was awake, she was sitting up with her hair beautifully hanging around her face.

"Ziva...you're awake?"

"Ermm I guess so Tony."

She had a perfect smile on her face, she looked completely and utterly beautiful. Tony couldn't believe that she was actually awake, he wanted to just scoop her up in his arms and kiss every inch of her but he just sat there with tears in his eyes. Ziva leaned over and placed her hand on his, very lightly she squeezed. With that Tony stood up and took Ziva's head in his hands.

"Don't ever do that to me again Ziva!"

Tony swiftly pressed his lips against hers completely crushing them together. It was fast for a few seconds but Ziva slowed it down to a slower kiss. Her hands slid up his neck and onto his face, this sent shivers down Tony's spine, it was like a switch was flipped, he slowly climbed onto the bed with Ziva and laid her down slowly resting her head on the pillow behind her. They kept kissing for what felt like hours, it was perfect. She pulled away from the kiss and just smiled that beautiful smile she had, she looked like an angel, her face was glowing, she was stunning he thought.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you Ziva."

They looked deep into each other's eyes, both smiling. Soon Ziva's smile was no longer there, Tony watched her fade away, he was confused, were is she going? Why was she disappearing?

"Bye Tony"

"Wait! Ziva! Where are you going! Ziva! Ziva!"

Tony's head shot up from the edge of the bed, his hand was still tangled up in her hand.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted as his head rose and his eyes opened.

He looked at the hand that was in his and then at her face, she was still in a deep sleep. It had been so real to him, her touch of her hands, her lips on his, his hands in her hair but it was all a dream. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, once his eyes were open he noticed someone sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

"How long you been here Boss?"

"Long enough to know that you need to go home DiNozzo"

"Boss I'm fine, really I'm fine"

"Tony that was an order, go home and take a shower, get something to eat, sleep in your bed."

"I'm not leaving her Gibbs!"

"You're not, I'm gonna stay till tomorrow, then you can come back. Do you really want to look like hell when she wakes up? I'm sure that's what she wants to see. Go on."

Gibbs though his car keys into Tony's free hand and smiled. Tony slowly got up, he dint want to leave her but Gibb's was right he wanted to be able to hug her and hold her when she woke up, he dint think she would like that if he smelt bad. Tony placed one hand on her cheek and then kissed her lightly on the head.

"I'll be back Ziva. Call me if anything happens Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded his head and Tony was gone.

All Tony could think of was Ziva lying in her bad on her own, even though Gibbs was there he felt that she was abandoned by him. Once Tony got home he ran himself a hot bath and made himself something to eat because he couldn't lie, he was starving. He lay in the bath for a while just lost in his thoughts, they were mostly about Ziva. Not one second went by when he never hated himself for leaving her in the hospital but Gibbs was with her so she would be safe, he hoped. After Tony had finished in the bath he was so drained that he had to drag himself into bed, his legs found it hard to carry him. Once his head hit the soft cold pillow he was in a deep sleep.

Tony was startled when his phone started ringing. He felt around for it but he couldn't find it. He got out of bed in a flash, all he could think of was something was wrong with Ziva. He ran around the house trying to find the stupid phone. He ran into the living room and found the phone sitting next to Gibbs' car keys.

"Boss!"

"DiNozzo you need to get to the hospital now!"

In a shot Tony slammed the phone shut, put his shoes on and was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony couldn't even remember getting in the car and driving to the hospital, it was so quick and quite frankly he couldn't care less, all he cared about was getting to Ziva. Once Tony entered the hospital he dint bother to identify himself he just ran down the corridors to get to the room Ziva was lying still in. Tony's heart was beating fast, matching the stomps of his feet against the floor as he was running. A part of him wanted to stop and turn back, what if she was dead? He dint want to see her laying there lifeless knowing she was never coming back, but the bigger part of him wanted to scoop her up in his arms no matter dead or alive to let her know that he is there for her and loves her. As Tony approached Ziva's room he slowly walked to the window that showed the inside of the dark room. Tony's heart was beating faster and faster, he could hear it, his eyes slowly got a glimpse of Abby and McGee hovering over a bed, all he could make out was that the bed had someone in it, Ziva. He stood there for a while not knowing whether to go in and check for himself if she was dead or alive, he couldn't handle the pain so he just stood there looking, hoping. He was trying to study the body language of McGee and Abby but he dint have a clue what was going on. Soon enough Abby sensed his presents at the window and turned her head to him, her face was wet from her tears, all she did was stare into his eyes.

Tony started to feel faint, the worst had happened he lost her forever, he felt like he was about to pass out until Abby's face lit up, she produced a smile while still staring at Tony. She slowly moved away from the bed, still with a huge grin on her face. Tony's eyes stayed locked on Abby trying to figure out what was going on but once she had moved from the bed his eyes fixed on something else, someone else. There she was, sitting up, smile plastered on her face as if nothing had happened. Her face was beautiful and glowing, she was just perfect like an angel. Tony felt butterflies flutter around is belly, this made his heart melt and make his eyes fill up, this time it was tears of joy not sorrow. He had never felt these feelings before in his life, she was the one, she had always been the one, it took a painful bow to his heart for him to notice. Tony dint know whether to just run in there and kiss every inch of her body or just to stare at her. He was scared that if he took his eyes off her she would disappear like in his dream...maybe this was another dream. Tony could only think of one thing to do, he lightly pinched himself to check, he wasn't dreaming, what he was feeling was real, she was alive.

Ziva dint notice Tony standing there, she still felt a little funny, after all she had been in a comer for two days. Ziva had always been a fighter that's why the doctors were amazed that she had not been brain damaged from this, it was a miracle. Ziva suddenly noticed the figure standing outside looking in, watching her. A smile was on her face when she realised who it was, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Abby knew that she had to leave them alone, together. She lightly coughed to hint to McGee that it was time to go, McGee got the hint quite quickly and lightly placed his hand on Ziva's and gave it a slight squeeze before he got up and left. Abby and McGee walked passed Tony, they knew that he wasn't going to respond to them if they said something, he was too busy admiring the beauty he almost lost. McGee lightly taped him on the shoulder and was gone. Tony walked slowly to the door to the empty door frame and stood there, they had kept eye contact the whole time, each with hot liquid filling up in their eyes ready to over flow and spill out. Once Tony had snapped out of the trance he managed to open his mouth and say something.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

Ziva blushed and smiled, she also had butterflies flying around in her belly trying to get out. There was a long pause both just looking at each other with noting but love in their eyes. Tony was the first to crack, a tear slowly ran down his face, he bit his lip to stop himself from braking down and sobbing on the floor.

"I... thought I would ... never see you again."

Ziva dint know what to say, she never felt that anyone would actually care that much for her. She patted her hand lightly on the side of the bed and moved over a little to allow room for Tony to lie next to her, she needed to feel his touch on her skin, she needed a hug she had had a pretty bad couple of days and just needed Tony. He smiled at her and slowly walked towards the empty space that was made for him. Ziva reach over and pulled the covers up and Tony slid under them grabbing Ziva lightly by the hips and pulling her as close to him as he could get her. She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs in his, this is the way she wanted to be forever. They lay in the bed tangled up in each other and their foreheads touching, their eyes were connected, no one needed to talk. Tony lightly brushed the back of his hand across Ziva's cheek bone and held her head to his. His mouth moved to hers in a sweet kiss, it was not at all rushed, it was a kiss full of love. Their lips fitted perfectly together and moved to the same beat. Ziva pulled away and placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to take in the scent of him, this made her sink deep into him, relaxing against him, a sigh left her lips. Tony did the same.

"It's a good job I went home and got a shower"

"hmmm... Abby told me you never moved from my bed side the whole time."

"I dint want to leave you all alone Ziva."

"Thank you Tony."

Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, leaving his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too."

They both slowly drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms, their legs still tangled together and every part of their body touching. After all that had happened they were finally able to just be together in peace and happiness, this showed by the little smiles they had on their faces. They finally filled the vacancy that had left their hearts empty, they were meant to be. The _heart vacancy_ was no longer there.

"Goodnight"

Gibbs slowly appeared in the door frame and gently switched the light off in the room, leaving the dim light that was the bed side lamp. He left the room and slowly walked down the corridor, his faced held a smile that meant that everything was finally okay.


End file.
